


Meat Maid Kaede ~Infiltration~

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Manyuu Hikenchou, おしえて! ギャル子ちゃん | Oshiete! Gyaruko-chan | Please Tell Me! Galko-chan - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BBW, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Crossover, Double Penetration, F/F, Fat Sex, Futanari, Large Belly, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Maids, Mother-Daughter Threesome, Sweat, Threesome - F/F/F, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Kaede has been hired to be a maid for the family of Meat Lightning and Sonic Meat - aka Nikuko and her mother. She's on an undercover mission for Chifusa, but in order to accomplish her goal, she'll have to service the fat futanari women with her skills. Request by Lionlol.
Relationships: Nikuko (Galko-chan)/Kaede (Manyuu Hikenchou), Nikuko's Mother (Galko-chan)/Kaede (Manyuu Hikenchou)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	Meat Maid Kaede ~Infiltration~

“My name is Kaede Hiratani. I applied for your maid offering. I’ve been an assistant to a samurai for years, and I hope to get along with your family,” she said. How Kaede and Chifusa ended up time slipping into the modern day is not important. Even with the change in the world and technology, Japan was still Japan. Chifusa could still sense the breast chi flowing through the women of the era, and while scouting out an ordinary high school in Tokyo, one girl caught her eye.

She was a chubby girl, with a large bosom and an equally large belly. A futsal player who was loved by the community and considered one of the most beautiful and desired women in the city. Kaede immediately recognized her as being descended from a rival clan that had been trying to harness breast energy from the Manyuu clan in the past. Even with her being half-Russian, the mastery that had made them rivals was still there.

Chifusa wanted to keep observing a pair of gal sisters, and asked Kaede to infiltrate their house in order to see if they had any information related to the Breast Flow arts. Kaede applied for a job as a maid, and had a brief interview with the mother, a heavyset woman who used to be a pro wrestler in Russia known as “Meat Lightning”, and found out she had two daughters. One close to Chifusa’s age, and one still in elementary school. Kaede accepted the job, knowing that she couldn’t go to a school in the modern era because of various reasons. There was a condition for accepting the job that she wasn’t expecting.

“As our maid, you’ll be expected to provide some services to us that go beyond house cleaning,” she said. She removed her dress, revealing that she hadn’t been wearing anything beneath. Her belly stuck out. It was flabby and soft, a pot belly that no clothes could hide with a deep belly button. She had to weigh at least 90 kg, yet she looked like she was, physically, in perfect shape. Her breasts were an enormous I-cup, with pink and puffy nipples that stood out. She had thick, blonde pubic hair and, right between her pubic hair and her pussy, a thick cock and balls, easily the thickest Kaede had ever seen. Not the longest, but plenty girthy.

“Maybe it’s just her,” thought Kaede. “But this is a step towards my mission.”

“My daughters and I have this condition, and our balls get backed up quite easily. You look like you have a body that enjoys taking cocks. I’ll see if you’re worthy enough if you can suck me off to orgasm,” she said.

“Yes, ma’am,” said Kaede.

She grabbed the thick shaft in one hand and started sucking. The taste of a mature cock filled her mouth. It had looked huge when it was flaccid, and the more Kaede’s tongue rolled around it, the more it started to become erect. When it reached its full thickness, it reminded Kaede of a soda can, with a bulbous red glans that was constantly dripping precum. This woman had given birth to two daughters, and still had a remarkable amount of sexual stamina.

“It’s so much thicker than Chifusa. I’m not going to lose to this fat woman’s cock,” thought Kaede. “I’ll suck her off so good she’ll have to hire me.”

Kaede wrapped her tongue around the shaft, licking every part of the thick member. The more she sucked, the more salty sweat and precum built up. Kaede could feel her balls trembling near her chin, about to release a thick load into her mouth. Kaede wanted to make sure that when she came, she came hard. Anything less and she would be unworthy of her duty.

She placed one of her hands around the wet cock, wrapping her index finger and thumb into a ring to help jerk it off. She sucked loudly and passionately, watching the older woman’s breasts and belly shake as her body reacted to Kaede’s tongue. With every lick, Kaede showed that she knew her way around a cock. Then it came. The ejaculation she had been waiting for.

Thick, chewy semen shot into her mouth, coating her palate and tongue in the Russian woman’s sperm. Kaede kept her mouth on the fat cock, sucking out more cum until she had finally gone flaccid again. Kaede loudly swallowed down the load, her stomach feeling full of warmth. Even though she had sucked Chifusa off every day when they were together, this was different. She felt like she didn’t need to eat lunch with how much sperm she had sucked into her stomach.

“How’s that?” Kaede said.

“You did a good job,” said Meat Lightning. “You’re hired. If we ever call, make sure you’re wet and ready.”

She spent her first day cleaning the house, looking for signs of the Manyuu clan’s secrets. In every photo, she noticed that Meat Lightning and her daughter both had enormous breasts. Just from looking at their photos, Kaede could determine how big they were. G-cup, very firm breasts that had been strengthened through sports. The daughter was skinnier in photos from a few years ago, but had the same amount of belly fat as her mother in more recent ones.

“What is this heresy?” said Kaede. “All that fat should be sent to their breasts, making them even bigger and bouncier! Stomach fat is fun to play with, but it’s not the same! Sticking your finger in a belly button doesn’t have the same joy as playing with a pair of rock-hard nipples! I’ll have to see them naked and determine for myself!”

Still, Kaede couldn’t deny the firmness of their breasts. Once she had finished her cleaning, she got distracted from her mission by thoughts of Chifusa’s tits expanding and lactating, and started masturbating in the hallway. She was approaching a hard climax with her clit when the daughter walked in, just returning from futsal practice.

“You’re the new maid, Kaede, right?” she asked.

“Yes, I am Kaede!” she said. “You’re Sonic Meat!”

“Everyone calls me Nikuko,” she said. “I got all sweaty during practice. My boobs and belly were shaking all over the place. I need to take a shower.”

Knowing Kaede was a girl about her age, Nikuko started undressing. Her breasts flopped out of her sports bra, looking firm yet pliable. Her belly fat rolled over the edge of her shorts. Still, it was nearly as soft as a boob, and despite her rantings, it was turning Kaede on. Then she noticed a bulge in Nikuko’s pants. The same secret that Chifusa had learned. In order to increase the strength and precision of Breast Flow slashes, Chifusa had used a technique to give herself a cock and balls. A very similar energy was flowing out from Nikuko’s underwear.

She removed her panties, revealing a cock of average size and above average thickness, resting above a plump scrotum and pussy. The condition of being a futanari was rare, and Chifusa had discovered one of the definite ways to become one. If the Manyuu clan’s rivals had figured out the secret, they could claim all the breasts for themselves, and their intentions might not be as noble. From the look of Nikuko’s bare chest, they already were.

“You’re a... futanari...too...” said Kaede.

“This is a family secret. Nobody’s noticed during my games because they’re looking at my boobs. The belly fat hides it well,” said Nikuko. “But you’re new, so I want some proof that I can trust you not to go telling anyone.”

“I’m a atten- maid of my word!” said Kaede.

“We’ve been playing a lot of games lately, and I haven’t even had time to masturbate,” said Nikuko. “You look like someone who knows how to please a dick. Can you give me a blowjob until I cum?”

Kaede had never seen one this thick and girthy before. The width was more impressive than the length. Kaede got on her knees, getting to eye level with the dick. Her nose was immediately blasted with the smell of sweaty, musky futanari cock and an aroused pussy. Kaede was more aroused by the faintly milky smell of cleavage, but Nikuko had walked in when she was masturbating, and her pussy was tingling for release. She hesitated for a moment, but Kaede took the glans into her mouth and started sucking.

It was tough to fit the cock in her mouth. She wrapped her lips around it, figuring out how to comfortably fit its thickness inside her mouth. Using her tongue and cheek, she fit into a good spot, and licked the foreskin and the head, teasing the drops of precum that were starting to fall from the cock.

“Not only is my belly fat, I have a pretty fat cock, too,” said Nikuko. “Not a lot of the girls on the futsal team think they can handle it. No matter how wet they are, they say it’s just too big.”

“I can handle sucking on big things. I’m a pro,” said Kaede. “Especially things with pink tips that give milk. I need to suck on your tits later.” Her words were muffled by the cock, so Nikuko only caught part of it.

After taking her mother’s fat cock into her mouth, Nikuko’s bulge was much more manageable. Kaede rolled her tongue around the underside of the glans, sucking and pushing it gently. She squeezed Nikuko’s balls between her fingers, feeling how much cum had built up inside her plump sack. Wet and sloppy sounds echoed in the hallway as Kaede sucked feverishly on the girthy cock, tasting of the sweat and precum rolling down its length.

“Kaede, you’re really good at this,” said Nikuko.

Kaede pushed her mouth down to the base, and rolled her tongue along the underside of the glans. She held the cock between her lips, waiting for the moment when Nikuko came. She was so pent up that it didn’t take much stimulation for a spark of pleasure to go through her cock, making it throb and pulse inside Kaede’s mouth. After a few seconds, Nikuko’s spunk surged into Kaede’s mouth, filling her cheeks with freshly squeezed semen.

It was thick and creamy, just as salty as her mom’s. Kaede gulped it down, filling her stomach with as much semen as she could hold. Her belly felt warm when she drank it, starting to bulge a little bit from how much she had swallowed. Kaede kept Nikuko’s cock in her mouth, slurping up the last drops of cum. When she released the fat dick from her lips, it was softening and shining with her spit. Kaede opened her mouth, and let out a small cum burp.

“That was a lot,” Kaede said. “If I cleaned up your dick, maybe I should clean up the rest of you, too. Want to take a bath together?”

“Sure!” said Nikuko.

Kaede drew the bath. She saw Nikuko undress in front of her, marvelling at just how big her breasts were. She had pink and puffy nipples that looked like they would be even sexier stiff. Her belly hung over her underwear, and her navel was deep. Even with her zaftig form, she was in amazingly good shape. The way her body fat was proportioned made her look more womanly, and her thick curls of black pubic hair only added to that. Nikuko removed her glasses, so as not to let them fog up in the bath.

“You looked cuter with your glasses on,” said Kaede.

“Kaede, you’re very slender,” said Nikuko. “And your pussy looks like it’s really turned on. Did sucking my cock get you that horny?”

“I live for the beauty of the female body! And dicks!” said Kaede. “Gah, I used to have boobs like yours, once upon a time. The price of betrayal was losing them and making me a washboard. You have to let me fondle your breasts, Nikuko! To know what tits are supposed to be like!”

“Bath’s done,” said Nikuko.

They soaped up separately before entering the bath. When Nikuko got in, she displaced much of the water with her body fat, pushing it almost to the top of the bath. Kaede stepped in after her, and looked at Nikuko’s body. She reached forward and grabbed her breasts, fondling and groping them between her fingers. Nikuko’s nipples were hard, and she was moaning slightly from Kaede’s gentle finger work, tugging and tweaking at her tits.

“They’re so firm yet jiggly,” said Kaede. “I can’t believe a magnificent pair of breasts like this exists in the modern day.”

“I do like eating a lot of meat,” said Nikuko.

Kaede moved her hands down and grabbed onto Nikuko’s butt, getting a feel for her large, soft ass. She took up most of a chair when she sat down. It was the kind of ass that, if she sat on Kaede’s face, could smother her. Though Kaede was a breast type, a part of her was getting wet thinking about being buried beneath Nikuko’s tush. She then moved her hands around to Nikuko’s fat belly, squeezing it between her fingers and watching the soft skin around the belly button mold itself like clay to her touch. It was so soft her fingers sunk into it

“I saw it on your mom, too, but you’re fat and sexy,” said Kaede. “Chifusa... my best friend has these huge breasts, so her belly is a little chubby to compensate. I have a thing for plumpness. It’s so soft and fun to play with.”

“Must be my mom’s Russian genes,” said Nikuko. “Kaede... having you play with me like that.... I’m getting a boner again. Your mouth isn’t enough to satisfy me, I want to stick it in your pussy.”

“My loyalty and virginity are for Chifusa...” Kaede thought. “But she does have an amazing dick. As long as I don’t get pregnant, I can say it was for the sake of the mission.” She spoke out loud. “I’m not a virgin.”

“That’s even better,” said Nikuko. “I hope you’re wet enough to take my fat cock.”

Kaede stood up in the bath, and faced the wall. She placed her hands against the tile, presenting her ass and aroused pussy to Nikuko. Nikuko also stood up, revealing her thick erection from underneath the water. Kaede had been daunted by its size when it was in her mouth. She wondered if something thicker than Chifusa could fit in her pussy. Even though she had a high sex drive and masturbated frequently, she had never taken a dick this big in her before.

Nikuko grabbed onto Kaede’s butt cheeks, spreading them apart to get a better view of her pussy. She lined up her glans with Kaede’s entrance, and pressed her glans against the lips. The thick head spread apart her pussy lips, pushing deep inside her warm depths. Kaede blushed red and started sweating, her moans growing louder as the dick went deeper and deeper inside her, until Nikuko’s entire length had been swallowed up by her sopping wet pussy.

“Do it for Chifusa, do it for Chifusa,” Kaede thought. “This feels... this feels...”

“Kaede?” asked Nikuko.

“Fuck, it’s so good!” Kaede said. “I can feel every centimeter of your thick cock rubbing against my insides. I feel so full.”

Nikuko leaned in, pressing her soft, squishy body against Kaede’s. Her rock-hard nipples pressed into Kaede’s back, while Kaede’s entire torso was overwhelmed by her oversized, heavy breasts and belly. In the humid atmosphere of the bath, Kaede was stuck in a tight spot, with nothing to move other than her hips. Nikuko’s body was pressing against her, letting her feel every kilogram of her weight and muscle.

“Your pussy’s really tight,” said Nikuko. “I’m going to start moving.”

Using the momentum of her fat and her body weight, Nikuko’s thrusts were fast and hard, much like her kicks in futsal. Kaede felt it scraping against the inside of her belly, brushing up against her pussy folds and making her moans grow louder. Since she was in the bathroom, Kaede moaned as loud as she wanted, hoping that playing the part would make Nikuko start to trust her.

With every push, not only did she feel Nikuko’s girthy cock slam into her, but also her fat belly and soft breasts. Compared to Kaede’s slender frame, Nikuko’s chubby body was forceful and dynamic. Kaede had loved how soft it was when she was filling it up, imagining just how much Nikuko had eaten to get her belly to be that big. Now that it was slamming against her, it felt firm and hard, with her dick being harder.

“I didn’t think about protection,” said Nikuko. “There aren’t many condoms big enough for my cock.”

“It’s okay if you cum inside me,” said Kaede. “I can take it.”

Nikuko hugged Kaede from behind, grabbing onto her meager chest and squeezing her soft, chubby body against her. Nikuko’s thick cock pushed itself into Kaede, bottoming out near the entrance of her womb. Her balls shaking, Nikuko came inside Kaede with a powerful splurt, painting the inside of her pussy white with an overflowing amount of cum. The warmth pooled in Kaede’s belly, leaving her panting and tired. Kaede had cum just as hard, and was left basking in the afterglow of taking such a big cock inside her.

“That was fun,” said Nikuko. “I want to play with your butt, too.”

“Su-sure,” said Kaede.

Nikuko stepped out of the bath, and got dressed in her pajamas. With her hair tied up and her glasses on again, Kaede thought she looked cuter. She unbuttoned the top of her pajamas, exposing her breasts and belly to Kaede. She knew how much Kaede loved playing with them, and wanted to leave them open so she could suck and grab at them again. It would be the quickest way to get her cock hard.

In the living room, Nikuko opened a drawer and produced a small bottle of lube. Her mom had used it for oil wrestling, but now it had another purpose. Kaede bent over in her maid outfit, her breasts exposed and not wearing underwear. She showed Nikuko her asshole, along with her still dripping pussy. Nikuko applied some of the lube to her finger, and moved towards Kaede’s asshole. The sight of Kaede’s bare ass and the sweat and cum still lingering on her from the bath was making the outline of Nikuko’s dick visibly start to show through her pajamas.

“None of the girls on the futsal team have let me go this far with them. I haven’t even told them I’m a futanari yet,” said Nikuko. “I’ve always wanted to have anal.”

“It’s certainly exhilarating,” said Kaede.

As Nikuko rubbed the lube around the ring of Kaede’s anus, her finger went deep inside the hole. She pushed and prodded the inside of Kaede’s ass, loosening it and lubing it up to prepare for her fat dick. Kaede moaned, feeling the widening of her ass traveling all the way to her nipples and her clit. Hearing Kaede’s moans made Nikuko hard once again. The inside of Kaede’s ass was quite warm. She knew she’d enjoy this.

“Just a little more,” said Nikuko.

“Should we... be doing this in the living room....?” said Kaede, panting.

“It’s fine, mom’s not coming home for a bit,” said Nikuko. “There. You look like you’re nice and ready.” She held her cock in her lubed-up hand, pointing it towards Kaede’s ass. “Time to take your butt!”

The head rubbed against Kaede’s slippery anus, pushing itself into the widened hole. Her glans slid in, followed by the rest. Kaede felt the thickness of Nikuko’s meat rod even more inside her ass. The walls of her rectum were being rubbed by every inch of the fat cock, making her body blush bright red and start sweating profusely. Nikuko held onto her butt cheeks, and started humping her. Once again, her belly pressed up against Kaede, overwhelming her with contrasting hard and soft feelings.

“Your ass is amazing!” said Nikuko. “It took me so easily!”

“Just keep it up...” Kaede thought.

Kaede moaned loudly, her head going blank from the overwhelming pleasure of Nikuko’s cock inside her. She rocked back and forth on Nikuko’s dick, her body numbing from bliss. The only thing she was aware of was her nipples atop her meager breasts, wishing that hers had been as big as Nikuko’s. Then Nikuko grabbed Kaede by her legs, hoisting her into a full Nelson position on the couch.

“You’re stronger... than you look....” Kaede said.

“You can look at yourself in the mirror this way!” said Nikuko.

As Nikuko continued moving her hips, pushing her cock deep inside Kaede, she didn’t even notice the door to her home opening. Her mom had come home from a shopping outing. The first thing she saw was her daughter, buried balls-deep in Kaede’s ass. The sight of it made her thick Russian cock get hard, and she stripped down on the spot. Nikuko looked over to see her mother in her underwear, her even bigger cock peeking through the top of her panties.

“Mom!” Nikuko said.

“I knew you would also be having fun with the maid,” said her mother. “Little Kaede did such a good job sucking my cock for her job interview, I’ve been waiting for her to let me inside her pussy.”

“I already came in her,” said Nikuko.

“She’s our maid, we’ll share her together,” said her mom.

Nikuko’s mom removed her bra and panties, walking naked through the living room. She was even fatter than her daughter, and her cock was much thicker. She held her hard cock in her hand and jiggled her balls, shaking them at the same time as her breasts and belly. She pushed her cock into Kaede’s wet pussy, which was already lubed up with juices and her daughter’s cum. After taking it from Nikuko, Kaede easily accepted her mom’s cock inside her.

“They’re so thick!” Kaede said. “They’re huge!”

“Her pussy is warm and sticky,” said Nikuko’s mom. “It’s much better than my sex toys.”

“Do you want to cum inside her at the same time, mom?” asked Nikuko.

“Why, of course,” said her mom. “I can feel your dick through her pussy. You’ve got your mother’s girth.”

“You’re packing a big one too,” said Nikuko. “I really do take after you.”

They started alternating their thrusts, moving in and out of Kaede’s pussy and ass with a rhythmic flow. Kaede could say nothing but moaning. She was being squeezed in on both sides by their cocks and their fat bellies, her slender body overwhelmed by their weight. Even the thoughts of her mission and Chifusa started to fade from her mind, replaced only with the joy of the two dicks pistoning inside her.

She looked down, and saw Nikuko’s mother’s tits. They were enormous and jiggling, her pink nipples getting harder as she kept fucking Kaede. The shaking breasts and bellies, all of that delicious soft body fat. It was more than she could ever get with Chifusa. She could feel their cocks throbbing inside her, the semen in their heavy balls about to unload itself in both of her holes.

“Cum inside me!” said Kaede.

Mother and daughter pushed themselves as far as they could go, hugging Kaede on both sides. Their bellies pressed around her torso and their breasts around her head. Kaede took a deep breath of the boob sweat from the cleavage pillows that had wrapped around her, and came hard just before the two of them. Her pussy and ass filled with thick, creamy cum as their dicks spurted inside her. Kaede’s lower body was numb yet warm, the feeling of freshly-squeezed semen spreading up to her belly button.

“That was fun,” said Nikuko. “We need to do more things together, as a family.”

“Aren’t you glad we hired Kaede?” asked her mother.

“Glad to help...” Kaede said, about to fall asleep.

That evening, Kaede was in Nikuko’s bedroom. She and her mother had changed holes, with Nikuko once again taking her pussy while her mother enjoyed Kaede’s ass. She knew that as long as she was working here, every day was going to be like this. Her holes were overflowing with cum, and her belly was full of semen that she had for meals. Kaede loved the taste of futanari cum, but this was more than even she could handle. Once Nikuko and her mother had finished with her, Kaede went out into the hallway. That’s when she saw it hanging above a decorative table.

The scroll of the Manyuu clan’s rival. The mission had been a success. Now she had to get out of here before they got hard again. On the other hand, if she could stay here, maybe Chifusa could use the Breast Flow on them, or get a fat belly herself. The ways to indulge Kaede’s lust were endless. So she continued planning.


End file.
